


The Mysterious Stranger

by gingercanary



Series: A Study In Contrasts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ADHD Sara Lance, Gen, Listen the Nyssara tag is there cause it's implied, Sara's high ok, Zari Tarazi Bisexual Disaster, Zari Tarazi tattoo artist AU, this is going to be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: This is going to be a series. Zari Tarazi is a tattoo artist, just having a normal day until Sara Lance walks through her door. The woman wears armour as if she's going to war, has scars like she's been in a few, and speaks Zari's mother tongue like a siren. But she wants the weirdest tattoo.orSara gets high, leaves Nanda Parbat and gets a weird tattoo. Which starts a series.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, also logically
Series: A Study In Contrasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries





	The Mysterious Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts), [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts), [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts), [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/gifts).



> Hey, so. You guys, the people I dedicated this to. I can't remember which ones I promised I'd write this. But I did. Enjoy.

It had been a quiet day for Zari. A few touch-ups, a man coming in to discuss an intricate design with her, and a simple flower tattoo. Then, Sara Lance entered her parlour. 

Zari greeted the stranger wearing the outrageously complicated outfit with a smile. “Hello, I’m Zari Tarazi. How can I help you today?” She shook hands with the customer.

“Sara Lance. You smell nice.” Sara leaned in.

Taking in the hundreds of freckles on Sara’s face, Zari briefly wondered if they were everywhere. “Thanks.” She sat down on her chair as Sara wandered around the parlour, a vague smile on her face. 

“So miss Tarazi,-”

“Call me Zari.” 

“So, Zari.” Sara’s accent changed, somehow shifting into what sounded like Zari’s mother tongue. “I have a simple request.” She came to a stop in front of Zari’s chair and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Zari decided to take her chances with the girl. “Well, why don’t you tell me about it?” She tilted her head.

Raising an eyebrow, Sara took a few steps closer. “You’re not allowed to judge me, Zari. But I need the word ‘ass’ in Arabic on my lower back.”

Blinking, Zari said, “I’m sorry, what now?” 

Sara lowered herself until she was at eye level with Zari, a mischievous grin on her lips. “Well, Zari Tarazi.” She switched languages, taking a guess. “I need the word ‘ass’ in Arabic on my lower back.”

“If that’s what you want,” Zari laughed, sticking to English. Things had a habit of escalating when she found pretty girls speaking her mother tongue. “I am going to need you to sign a release form. I can’t have you changing your mind about this later.”

As Zari quickly drafted a design, Sara took the liberty of making both of them a cup of tea, and apparently decided that her new friend needed a snack. Normally she’d stop a person from walking around like she owned the place, but Zari had already flipped the ‘open’ sign to closed. Besides that, Sara seemed to enjoy exploring. The ways Sara handled a knife certainly helped.

When Zari had her design ready, a cup of tea and a chopped up apple appeared on her desk. 

Sara took the chair next to Zari, another cup of tea between her fingers. “What’d I miss?” 

Looking from the sweet smiling blonde to the tea and apple slices, Zari felt a flutter in her stomach. “I made the design,” she said, turning her monitor so Sara could see it. “How big would you like it to be?”

Sara opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. She placed the cup of tea on the desk, then started removing her complicated outfit. Leather straps and large cloths fell to the floor until Zari was eye to eye with some tight abs. 

_ Fuck _ , she thought. Then Sara turned around and Zari almost dropped her cup of tea. The muscles were so defined, peppered with scars and still-healing wounds. Luckily for both of them, the lower back was clear, though covered in freckles. She watched as Sara placed two fingers on her lower back. 

“From here, to here.” Tossing her hair over one shoulder, she flashed a smile at Zari. 

With careful consideration, Zari put her tea down and moved over to Sara. She gingerly pressed her manicured fingers against the points Sara had given her.  _ Holy shit, that girl was hot _ , she thought. “Here, to here?” Zari asked, repositioning both of them so Sara could look in the floor-length mirror on her wall. 

“Yeah.” Sara gave her a flirty wink in the mirror, her fingers looping around Zari’s wrists. “I’m going to hug you now if you’re cool with that.”

“Uh. Sure.” 

But instead of turning around immediately, Sara pulled Zari’s hands to her front, placing them flat on her stomach. She leant into Zari’s embrace as if they were old friends. Only then did she turn around. 

Her breathing hitched, Zari attempted to ignore how pretty all the freckles on Sara’s body were. She let Sara wrap her arms around Zari’s neck, her entire body pressing against Zari’s.  _ Oh man _ , Zari thought.  _ This girl’s too hot. _

Sara let her hands slide down, giving Zari one quick, extra hug. “Sorry. You’re just good at hugging.” She tucked her hair behind her ears. “So, what do we do now?” 

Hoping that her voice was even, Zari said, “Well you made me a snack, so I’m going to have that. Then you can sign the release form and we’ll get started.” She eyed Sara in her half-naked state. “Would you like to borrow a shirt while you wait?”

Shrugging, Sara said, “Not really. I run hot.” 

_ No kidding. _ As she ate her snack, she attempted to avoid having Sara in her line of sight. The girl was bound to make her choke on her snack. 

Meanwhile, Sara moved around, toying with the speaker system, putting on a playlist Zari seemed to know. She did push-ups on the floor, danced around the tattoo table and did Zari’s dishes. 

After Zari finished her snack, she handed Sara the release form. “Last chance to change your mind,” she joked. 

“I’m good. I’ll have a fun story to go with my fun tattoo. Besides, most people won’t be able to read it anyway.” Sara took the pen from behind Zari’s ear and quickly signed it. 

“Okay, then.” Zari took her pen and release form, tucking them away in a drawer. “Please lay down on the table over there.” She waved her hand toward the table in the back. 

Sara lay down on her stomach, wiggling a bit until she was comfortable. When she heard Zari’s footsteps approach, she raised herself onto her elbows. “Hey, Zari?”

Zari’s eyes went from the muscles rippling in her back, to Sara’s bright blue eyes. “Yes, Sara?”

“You’re a really nice person.” Smiling, Sara reached out and intertwined her fingers with Zari’s free hand. “Don’t ever forget it.” 

“Aw. Thanks, Sara.” With a soft squeeze, Zari let go and placed her hands on Sara’s back. She got to work. When the stencil was on, Zari decided to let Sara have another look. Just in case. 

Standing in front of the mirror, looking at her own back, Sara smiled. “I’m still happy with it, Zari Tarazi. Please, tattoo me.” She dragged Zari back to the table and lay down again. 

“Alright, Sara Lance.” With a sigh, Zari got to work.

<><>

When Sara stood in front of the mirror again, admiring her newly tattooed back, Zari couldn’t help but smile. This weirdo, insanely ripped and scarred, blonde chick knew what she wanted. 

“What do I owe you?” Sara walked to her pile of clothes, fumbling until she found her wallet.

Zari named her price, then added, “I will give you a discount if you send me pictures of yourself at the beach or gym, telling people it says something completely different.”

“Oh, I’m so doing that, just give me your number. But you can keep the discount.” Sara tipped extremely well, trading her money for Zari’s business card. She took her time putting her uniform back on, watching Zari tidy the place in the corner of her eyes. When it was time to go, she wrapped her arms around Zari. “I hope to see you again, Zari Tarazi.” Sara’s voice and tone changing with the language.

“I would like that,” Zari replied. As she watched Sara walk out the door, Zari bit her lower lip. Dang, it. She was right, speaking to pretty women in her mother tongue was dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Zari canonically speaks Farsi, I had to make this work okay. If you enjoyed bi disaster Zari Tarazi, please let me know! I'm @ginger-canary on tumblr.


End file.
